theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvo Atano
Corvo Atano, also called The Raven, the Captain of the Gearheads, and for a time, the 81st President of the United States, is a notorious renegade, mercenary and political figure, as well as former President of the United States. He and his wife Kitsura led the Gearhead raiders, and they later deceived their way into the highest official place reachable in the free world, and Corvo turned the United States into his own personal nation, a dictatorship. Corvo is an avid worshipper of the God of Wealth and Power, Hargon Daas. He did not try to hide it either, as he kept a moderately sized idol of the being on the Oval Office desk when he was President. Following a large uprising and many protests across the United States several years into his reign, Corvo and Kitsura were pressured into stepping down, and he has since gone under the radar. Popular rumors say that Corvo returned to his home of Italy, where he lives somewhere in the countryside in an estate with his wife. He is currently wanted dead or alive by multiple nations, however no one has even the slightest clue where he currently is. History Corvo Atano was born in Naples, Italy, under the name Giovanni Atano. He was a victim of poverty, his father was a carpenter and his mother was a barmaid. Neither of them had much of an education, and neither of them got much buisiness. Corvo never got an education above 2nd grade, but he was a very intelectual person, he could scam a beggar out of his last euro. At the age of 18, Corvo fled Italy after he was caught smuggling weapons in and out of the country. He then joined up with a then-infamous pirate gang called The Smokers . When Corvo made a name among The Smokers, The Deacon took to calling him "The Raven" which later caused Corvo himself to change his name to Corvo; "The Raven" in italian. Corvo rose swiftly through the ranks of the Smokers and eventually became something of a son the the Deacon. After the Deacon's death by Bowser, Corvo became the leader of the Smokers. A shadow of what they once were, they continued to raid ships and ports, but they were not nearly as feared as they used to be. The pirate gang later adopted the name "The Gearheads". Corvo later met his wife, a Sergal named Kitsura, and years later they devised a plan of running for political office to boost their influence in the world. Corvo used every dirty trick in the book against his political enemies, from assassination, to simple sabotage. After the other presidential candidates were mysteriously put out of the election one by one, Corvo won by default, and during his inauguration, cracked down on the country and swiftly took over the United States with his Gearheads. Corvo and his Gearheads, about a year into his presidency, began looking for Anurel's Bow, and along the way Corvo was injured by Solid Snake of Blue Team and, after the bow was acquired by them and they healed his wounds, he agreed to help them defeat the Black Diamond. Years later, when a large violent uprising within the United States called for a new election, Corvo swiftly resigned from office and told Blue Team he would never threaten them again. Whether or not he was telling the truth is yet to be seen... Personality and Equipment